En-
by ForgottenUmbrella
Summary: A girl sent from the future to save the past crash lands in a place where it never stops snowing. Shortly after, a passerby prevents her from accidentally committing suicide in her sleep. I guess that's enough to make two people friends, right?
1. I - Enter

My two characters in SW, who will probably never make it to level cap. This story is roughly 50% headcanon, 40% random nonsense and 10% actual storyline.

10% only because I'll try and follow the Academic storyline as much as possible, but don't hold me to it, even if I've played two Academics and remember the rough storyline. Thus, might contain spoilers. This one only goes up to around level 5 though.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I – Enter<strong>

The young blonde girl crash-landed near Mana Ridge. It was freezing cold since it never stopped snowing there. The small place was far from being a large civilisation and was more akin to a village where Sorceresses and Clerics lived in harmony...

Wait a minute, that is incorrect. Let us try that again.

I shivered due to the chilly weather. If only I had been dispatched in warmer clothes than a blouse and shorts with an overcoat! At least I had gloves, but my legs were so cold that I thought that they were going to fall off any minute. Had I known that the temperature was going to be so low, I would definitely have asked for something more suitable for cold climate.

Moreover, I seemed to have shrunk considerably during the trip. I was a 22-year-old lady back then, but I now seemed to be in the body of a 12-year old girl. Well, at least I kept my mind.

Riding the Apocalypse back in time was certainly a bit nerve-wracking, but sister Jasmine had been preparing me for this ever since I was born. Unfortunately, the ship had crashed in the middle of nowhere and I had no clue where I was. Of course this was Lagendia from the past, but did I at least land near the planned coordinates?

I dragged myself to my feet and was about to head to the nearest civilised area when several Frost Goblins decided to ambush me. They were pesky but weak, and the weapons I had been armed with (yes, sister gave me weapons but not good clothes) were more than enough to handle small fry like them. They spent more time jeering at me than actually attacking. Still, their constant presence was bothersome. By the time I reached the little village, I was so cold that my teeth were chattering and I was about to collapse on my feet.

I managed to make it to the blacksmith's hut, where I lay next to the warm crackling fire. "I'll just be here for a few minutes..." I told myself.

Next thing I knew, someone was holding my arm. "You were about to fall into the fire," the arm-grabber said matter-of-factly. It was a teenage boy no older than 18, with silver hair that covered one aquamarine eye.

"Oh," was all I managed to choke out as a reply. Sister sends me here to save our world and I nearly die on my first day. Some savior I'll make!

"Thanks, I suppose," I said after recovering. Falling asleep next to a fire had not been part of the plan; I had to report to sister Jasmine right away! I gathered up the measly supplies I had been provided with – A small bag, a few coins and a pair of weapons – And dashed off in the direction of the nearest Academic station. It was a small yellow-white machine with a huge eye in the centre, which I assumed sister Jasmine could see out of. I mean, I could see her if I looked through it. How sister Jasmine had managed to get these Berlin Corporation machines here was a mystery, but it seemed like she had gone through extensive planning before sending me here.

Sister Jasmine was glad that I had arrived (somewhat) uninjured and gave me instructions on what to do. I was not supposed to tell people what was going to happen in the future, in case it unnecessarily altered events that would ruin said future.

I headed towards Frost Wind Forest, and found the silver-haired boy heading in the same direction as well. Judging from his attire which was much more suitable for low temperatures, he was a Cleric from the monastery. They served the Goddess Altea and killed monsters with the powers of light that were bestowed upon them.

"Are you going to Frost Wind Forest as well?" I asked as politely as I could, since he probably saw me as a foolish child who nearly committed suicide in her sleep, and I did not want "rude" to be added to the already bad first impression. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard sister Jasmine chiding me. "You're here on a mission, not to make friends!" On the other hand, I knew that I should also try to get as much help as possible.

"Yes, I am, kid," he replied without even looking at me.

"Why don't we go together then? Also, the name's Enlynne."

"Enlique. Just don't slow me down."

"Fine."

Ironically, he was the one who slowed us down as he was unable to run for more than a hundred metres at a time. To be fair, I had been equipped with a miniature helicopter to let me fly short distances, while he was unable to even roll on the floor properly. Although I doubted the helicopter (which I nicknamed Helica) could have taken his weight anyway. I decided not to comment on that.

Our conversation ended as suddenly as it had begun. To fill the growing vortex of silence, we began killing hounds for Merchant Jenny's hound feed. Those things are cannibals, I tell you.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Why can't we just let these people rest in peace?" I complained as we trudged towards Parelina's Resting Place. "Don't answer that."

"Wasn't going to," Enlique replied shortly. He seemed to be a person of few words, but that may have been due to the cold air making breathing difficult.

The goblins, bats and even the troll that had made some poor lady's final resting place their home, posed slightly more threat than those in the snowfields, but they were definitely not forcing us to retreat in any way.

By the third dungeon, I was glad that I had managed to bump into the random stranger who saved me from dying on my way here. His shield made him capable of withstanding more attacks than I could, but his attacks were not as potent since he was attacking with only one hand. The flail that he was wielding had quite an interesting effect on the monsters – Some would stop and stare at the shiny metal before it embedded itself in the foreheads of the pitiful creatures.

According to the records, a traitor had stolen the Vision Orb and the Sage Staff, which would show a hint, courtesy of the Ancients, about preventing world destruction when united. We were about to head off into the snow to find them when the blacksmith called out to us.

"Hey kiddos, could you help me open this box? It contains a family heirloom inside."

I was torn between going, "Open the damn box yourself!", "Don't call me a kid!" and "What do you want, old man?" when Enlique decided what to say for both of us.

"Sure thing, blacksmith."

He took the box and opened the lid. There was a brilliant flash of light...

* * *

><p>Enlique: You just had to make that joke about how slow we move, didn't you.<p>

Enlynne: But it's true~

What kind of characters do we seem like so far? Tell us! (Because the author sucks and can't write personalities properly.)


	2. II - Envision

...And the Ancients' weapon, Leica the Storm, came out. The blacksmith's mouth fell open in shock. "I didn't expect something so great to come out of that dingy old box," the blacksmith sighed. "Unfortunately it's useless to us, so go and disassemble it so that I can make nice weapons for you two."

Thus, we left the warmth of the blacksmith's hut and headed back out into the cold. Using the disassembler meant that we had to go out of the small village and risk being attacked by monsters. While I was not eager to do so, Enlique seemed to be greatly cheered up by the prospect of getting a new weapon. Anything would be better than a pair of metal pieces attached to a stick.

I placed the grand weapon on the disassembler and activated it. A lot of smoke came out of the machine so I was afraid that I had broken something. After some shaking, the black pyramid-shaped machine spat out some small fragments which I assumed were the remains of the once-great sword.

"That's all you got from Leica the Storm?", the blacksmith stared at us with questioning eyes, as if he suspected that we had taken some of the other items that it had been disassembled into. "I'll see what I can do with this..." he groaned as he hammered away at the materials. We continued to enjoy the warmth of the blacksmith's hut's fire, envisioning what the blacksmith was going to make.

"I thought you'd be afraid of the fire after you almost _fell into it_," Enlique said.

"Necessities over feelings," I retorted. "I'd rather sit near the fire than risk freezing to death outside. After all, you will pull me back if I go too close, right?"

Enlique chuckled softly, in a way that sounded a bit menacing. "What if I don't?"

"Hmph," I turned the other way, my back facing the fire.

"Your weapons are ready for battle," the blacksmith called out. "I wanted to make a great weapon that would surpass even Leica the Storm, but I suppose this will have to do for now."

We took our respective weapons – A bright blue kabala and a stick with a chain and a ball on i- I mean a_flail_. They were more durable and stronger than our previous weapons, which would allow us to kill monsters more easily.

We thanked the blacksmith and inspected our weapons. Much to my chagrin, there was a crack in my weapon which prevented me from attacking at all. This meant that I had to ask the blacksmith to repair it for me for a fee. I showed it to Enlique and he said disapprovingly, "He probably had ulterior motives to earn back the money he gave us..."

Unfortunately there was nothing we could do, so I walked back to the blacksmith and asked him to repair it for me. He did so and I passed him a few silver coins in exchange. I wonder if that glint I had seen in his eye when counting the money was real.

After that, we were told by Master Sorceress Cynthia and Master Cleric Leonard to go and retrieve the Vision Orb, which was supposed to be with the Sorceresses, and the Sage Staff, which was supposed to be with the Clerics. The two groups both blamed each other for losing their respective items, but Sister Jasmine said that a traitor had stolen them both. He was Cleric Jake, someone who Enlique had mentioned several times in passing. Enlique seemed to look up to him quite a bit, so I said nothing.

When we witnessed Cleric Jake's death, Enlique cried for his fallen comrade, even if he was a Dragon Follower. I tried to stop him from crying too much, because tears would freeze in temperatures that low and they would be troublesome to melt off.

With the two objects reunited, a hint from the Ancients about how to prevent world destruction was shown. At least, that was what I heard. I kind of fell asleep at an important moment, so I have no clue what happened.

The next morning, I awoke facing the glowing embers in the fireplace. After shuffling away from it quickly, I prodded the sleeping boy in his side. "Wake up."

He stretched his arms and asked sleepily, "Is it 6am already?"

"No, it's 8am."

"Well that's late."

"Yes it is."

Enlique said that after the show was over he had been given a pass to go to Calderock Village. The pass was required to get over the bridge connecting Blizzard Plain to the village. There was a rumour that if you did not give the guard the pass, he would put you in a barrel and throw you into the stream.

The guard we met did not seem capable of putting us in a barrel, much less throwing it into the river to float away and pollute the ocean. He spoke in a hushed voice at all times, as if he were afraid that the monsters he was looking out for would come and attack. He even seemed wary of us, like we could be monsters in disguise, just waiting to attack. As if a little girl and a boy no older than 18 would do anything to him.

The journey to Calderock Village was nowhere as long and arduous as I had expected it to be. Enlique even made decent company when he was not shivering (in clothes twice as thick as mine) every few minutes. He refused to speak of his family, however. All he said was, "They were irresponsible idiots," and, "I'm not really supposed to exist."

Not supposed to exist? All people are born with a purpose, for a purpose, right? Like me, I was born to go back in time and save the world from destruction. I asked Sister Jasmine once, and she said that our mother had died shortly after giving birth to me, so I never met her. It was okay, because Sister Jasmine always took care of me. I do wonder what our parents were like. Sister only said that Mother's name was Daisy.

I wanted to talk about the future, about my mission, about history. I knew I could not. Sister Jasmine would be disappointed if I told someone else. She was afraid that telling others may cause history to change unnecessarily, which could be detrimental to my mission.

"You're our only hope," she had said with utmost seriousness.

Sister was like a mother to me, in a way, so I could never say no to her. Always kind and considerate. Even my mission was for the good of all the people back home, so I would do it.

For the better future Sister had envisioned.

* * *

><p>Enlynne: It's been so long since the story was last updated, sorry about that!<p>

Enlique: Yes, and the child who made us won't be playing for quite a while, so prepare yourself for more inaccuracies in terms of the storyline.

Enlynne: Well, she would have finished yours if you didn't walk so slow...  
>Next, we visit a village, become slaves, and have horrible fashion sense which isn't worth two cents.<p>

Do I switch between past and present tense?


End file.
